<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Next Girl by Princes_Squire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886724">The Next Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princes_Squire/pseuds/Princes_Squire'>Princes_Squire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yours To Command (SOTL one shots) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gap Filler, Sort of inspired by that song from Mulan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princes_Squire/pseuds/Princes_Squire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months after Alanna's 17th birthday, Gary and Raoul notice that something about Jonathan has changed. Surely his squire will have the answer?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/Jonathan of Conté</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yours To Command (SOTL one shots) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Next Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gary and Raoul stood by the window with Alanna as they watched Jonathan politely excuse himself from one partner to move on to another, seeming not to notice Delia who was clearly vying for his attention.</p>
<p>"Something has definitely changed with him," Gary observed.</p>
<p>"He's been ignoring Delia for the last couple months now. Well, not ignoring her, just treating her like every other lady. It's like he's just lost interest," Raoul agreed.</p>
<p>"It's true!" Alanna added. She couldn't help adding exuberantly, "I haven't had to listen to any bad poetry about her in weeks!"</p>
<p>This prompted a laugh from both of her friends.</p>
<p>"It must be another woman, right?" Gary asked.</p>
<p>"That was my thought, but we would be able to tell if that were the case. He isn't giving any of the other ladies special attention," Raoul observed.</p>
<p>Alanna didn't like where this conversation was going. "Yeah, I guess not. I'm hungry. Anyone else hungry? I think I saw those almond things-" she said just a bit too quickly.</p>
<p>Gary and Raoul both rounded on her.</p>
<p>"What do you know?" Gary demanded.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he tells you everything, and your rooms connect. What's our dear prince up to?" Raoul piled on.</p>
<p>"Nothing. I know nothing," Alanna declared.</p>
<p>Just then Jonathan disentangled himself from his latest dance partner and strode over to them. "What do you not know?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Your squire won't give us any information about why you've suddenly lost interest in Delia," Gary whined.</p>
<p>"That's because he's loyal and discreet, unlike you two lousy gossips," Jonathan said with a mischievous smile for Alanna. "But if you really care to know, I've decided that I'm no longer satisfied with a girl who's just another pretty face. And that's all Delia is."</p>
<p>"But she's a very, very pretty face," Gary said wistfully.</p>
<p>"And body!" Raoul added. "Can't forget that!"</p>
<p>Jonathan smiled as he caught Alanna rolling her eyes. "She's all yours. Just don't say I didn't warn you."</p>
<p>"So what are you looking for then, if you're leaving behind shallow pursuits?" Gary asked.</p>
<p>Alanna was now extremely uncomfortable, and the glint in Jonathan's eye only made it worse. She started trying to slip away, but Jonathan noticed and chose this moment to use her shoulder as an armrest.</p>
<p>"The lady who next shares my bed must be someone that I can really talk to. Someone with a brain in her head and thoughts that go beyond her hairstyle. I want someone who can make me laugh and who laughs at my jokes only when she finds them funny."</p>
<p>"Anyone else worried that we may never get another queen after Lianne?" Gary quipped.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm not done," Jonathan said, enjoying himself immensely as he saw the blush creeping across his squire's cheeks. "I want a woman with a backbone who challenges me to be better. One who loves Tortall as much as I do, who I could trust with my life and my kingdom."</p>
<p>Gary took a long sip from his wine glass and raised it to Jonathan. "A woman with matchless character!"</p>
<p>"Absolutely!" Jonathan agreed.</p>
<p>"Completely honest and without a temper to speak of?" Alanna tried lamely, working very hard to change the direction of Jonathan's words.</p>
<p>"Eh, those traits are overrated," Jonathan said with a subtle wink. "I like a woman with some mystery and passion."</p>
<p>Raoul raised his own wine glass and added, "A lady who doesn't play court games, but is completely devoted to you."</p>
<p>"Precisely!"</p>
<p>Gary and Raoul were both laughing at this point. "Good luck, Jon. I don't think such a woman can be found here," Gary said gesturing to the ladies on the dance floor.</p>
<p>"You're probably right," Jonathan said, sighing dramatically. Alanna was beet red at this point, and he decided he had tortured her enough.</p>
<p>He slung an arm around her shoulders. "Come, Alan, I know you hate these things, and our friends don't think I can find a lady here anyway. Let's just turn in early."</p>
<p>Alanna couldn't decide if she wanted to kiss him or punch him. "Thank the gods. Goodnight, Gary, Raoul."</p>
<p>Alanna glared at her prince as they rounded a corner.</p>
<p>"It's true, you know. All of it," Jonathan said amiably when they were alone in the hall.</p>
<p>"For your next girl?" Alanna retorted.</p>
<p>"I believe I said the girl who next shares my bed," Jonathan said with his most charming smile.</p>
<p>When they were alone in his room, he swept her up in his arms and deposited her on the edge of his bed. He put a finger under her chin to make her look at him. "If you won't let me compliment you in private, I just have to get more creative. But, Alanna, you truly are an exquisite woman, and with you, I am completely satisfied."</p>
<p>He kissed her deeply, and she returned it, regretting the fact that she could no longer retaliate by putting something cold and slimy in his bed. It was no fun if she pranked herself in the process.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>